MikuoxMiku Forbidden Love
by sasusakuforeverlover
Summary: Mikuo has been in love with his sister since the beginning of middle school. He's always been protective over his little sister and wants to make her smile. Miku loves to care for everyone and she doesn't get hurt much because her big brother is always there to cheer her up. Slowly she has been looking at Mikuo more than a brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Miku's Point of View**

I feel a bright and warm light hitting my face, it feels so lively. I woke up to see the morning sky like usually. It looks beautiful every time I see it. I stretch my arms and legs and get out of bed. I go to my older brother's room to wake him up. I open the door to a room that is trying to avoid as much sunlight as possible. Typical him, trying to avoid getting up early for school. I go to his teal curtains with green musical notes and I move them to the side.

"Wake up, Mikuo! It's a beautiful morning to start our first day of high school!" I said loud enough to wake him up.

"Mmm…" Mikuo says as he turns to the opposite side of the sunlight.

"Haha come on!" I said as I jumped on his bed next to him. I kept rocking him and jumping on his bed.

He looks at me with extremely tired eyes and shows no emotion what so ever. He's usually a very happy person, so this was very unusual to me. I give him a worried look, than he unexpectedly pulled me into a bear hug and smiled tiredly.

"Mikuo… were you late studying how to practice singing again?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Maybe~" he said in an innocent tone, trying to distract me from lecturing him.

"Mikuo! You knew it was a school night! What time did you go to bed?" I asked.

"Around 2." Mikuo said with a goofy smile.

I let out a loud sigh and asked, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me sleep?" He gave me _the pouty face_…

I quickly look away quickly and replied," No way, now come on. Were gonna be late."

"Ok, sis.." Mikuo hugged me tighter and I blushed a little, than he let go.

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I get up to my sisters command. I go to my walk in closet and change into my specially made uniform. Each student gets their own uniform, but they all have the school logo on it. Mine is a sleeveless shirt with a teal tie, some black pants with a teal and black belt, and my black shoes. I wear these sleeves that start from a little bit above my elbow to the palm of my hand. I walk to my bathroom and finish getting ready.

When I walk out of my room, a sudden person knocks me over. When I open my eyes to see a short yellow haired Kagamine boy. I  
start to think of a reason why he is running in my house.

"Len..why are you running and crashing into people?" I asked.

"Sorry Mikuo! Im looking for Rin. She took my banana again!" Len said standing up.

"Next question, why are you here?" I asked standing up.

"I saw her run into your and Miku's house, so I decided to follow her." Len said while looking around for his younger sister.

I then see Len's face become curios to annoyed. I turn to see what he was looking at, and it was Rin with a banana in her hand. She was making goofy faces, than she went back inside Miku's room. Before I could say anything, Len was already at Miku's door trying to open it.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIN!" Len yelled banging on the door.

"NEVER YOU BANANA FREAK!" Rin said laughing.

I stand there while Lens anger begins to grow, then he ran downstairs and came back with an orange. I knew Rin loves oranges as much as Len loves bananas.  
"Oh ugly I mean lovely sister of mine!" Len said with a slight evil voice.

"What oh so stupid I mean caring brother?" Rin said.

"I got a….ORANGE! is gonna go out the window!" Len said with a evil laugh.

Rin came rushing out and pushed me out of the way and I fell into Miku's room. I felt something under me and when I looked it was Miku. I was blushing red in the position we were in. She was also turing red, but why?

"I'm sorry Miku. Are you ok?" I said like a worried older brother would.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine." She smiled that beautiful smile that I love.

**Miku's Point of View**

Oh my gosh what just happened! I was totally not prepared! I mean we were so close! Wait why am I thinking like this? I'm his younger sister nothing more. This is taboo and it's wrong to feel this. Maybe it was just a hormonal thing. Yah, I'm a teenager! If Len and I were in this position I would feel the same way.., right? I was helped up by Mikuo and I checked the time.

"Guys we have to go! School is going to begin soon!" Miku said as she got her bag and went down stairs. Once everyone was ready they went to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikuo's Point of View**

We get to school and I feel someone hugging me from behind. On no I thought to myself. I already knew who it was that was clinging onto me. It was the one and only Neru. She has had this big crush on me since middle school. At first I thought she was like all my other crushes. Where they get over me once I told them I already like someone, but she wouldn't give up. I'm happy that there is someone willing to not give up, but she is obsessed! She can be super clingy and it gets annoying. I wish she would get the hint, I wish me and Miku were together then she would leave me alone…

"Hi baby!" Neru said happily.

"Good morning Neru.." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Good morning Neru-chan!" Rin said happily.

"Hi Neru.." Len said annoyed.

"Hi Rin-chan….Len…." Neru said.

Can things make this morning a little more positive and less negative. I really don't want to hear Neru and Len argue. I wish they would get along. They could be good friends and besides that Miku hates fighting. As I turn to Miku I saw one of my close guy friend / rival. It was Kaito Shion. He is my rival in love because he is in love with my sister Miku. He's been in love with her since the third grade. I admit that was longer than me but I believe Im better suited for her.

"Good Morning Love, and everyone else." Kaito said happily.

"Hi Kaito-kun, morning." Miku smiled.

We met up with everyone else and then the bell rang. We surprisingly all had the exact same classes. That means Miku and I will be together this whole school year. I look around to see where Miku would sit. She usually likes to sit in the back so I also try to sit next to her. I see her take a seat and right when I was about to sit the seat never to her, Kaito took it. I then decided to sit behind her. Kaito has a habit of _ALWAYS_ sitting next to her. I hate that, but at least I get to see her at home and he can't.

**Miku's Point of View**

I take a seat in the second to last row, right next to the window. I look around to see Mikuo coming to sit next to me. Wow…he wants to sit next to me…wait! Why am I getting nervous and embarrassed? He's my brother, but why am I still nervous? I have to calm myself down and act like a good little sister….sister…nothing more, right? When I look to my side I see Kaito-kun sitting next to me. Im not surprised, but that doesn't mean I don't like his company. He always makes me laugh and is a great friend. He has the major crush on me, but I feel guilty because I look at him only as a friend. I mean of course I like him as a guy, but I don't feel that connection. I want a guy who I can trust, share my problems with, who will take care of me, and love me for me. I hope I find him one day. Looking behind me I see Mikuo looking out the window. I start blushing because he looks so peaceful and calm. When he saw me starring he gave me a handsome smile. I couldn't help but blush even more. Why am I blushing? I quickly turn away and look down at my desk.

"Miku-chan? Are you ok?" Kaito asked.

"Yes! Why do you ask Kaito-kun?" I replied quickly.

"Because you're really red." Kaito said with concern, "Do you have a fever?"

"No, I don't. I just got a little hot that's all. Thank you for your concern.." I said with a smile and he blushed.

**Mikuo's Point of View  
** I was looking out the window until a beautiful pair of green eyes stared at me. I turn to see Miku and I give her a smile. She began to blush which made me blush because she looked so cute. She then turned away, probably out of embarrassment. I wonder if she is developing feelings for me…no that can't be. I have to prepare myself for rejection. My love will never get a happy ending. I have to accept that fact. I don't know why I keep a little bit of hope. I should probably just go out with Neru and try to get rid of these feeling. Haha like that could happen; I can't love anybody else but her. I know that, I would rather die alone and her be happy with someone else. I do wish that someone is me, why does my love have to be taboo. My feeling for my little sister may not be sibling love, but I love her and that's all that matter to me.

I look out the window and at the coner of my eye I can see my love. Shes looking at her desk but I can see her green eyes. She looks beautiful no matter what she does. Even when she is nervous and playing with her fingers like she is now. She still looks like an angel. She is my one and only Miku.

_Hi guys! Well I hope you like my story so far. Please tell me if I should continue. I'm new to this so I hope you don't mind if they're a little shorter than what you usually read. I PROMISE ILL MAKE IT LONGER! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Skip to Lunch**

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I'm sitting next to my sister who is laughing like an angel. While I eat, I hear Neru talking to me about how much she loves her phone and how we should talk more often together. The thing about Neru is that she doesn't understand that Akaito likes her. He is Kaito's brother; they are completely opposites of each other. While I eat I see Meiko coming toward us with Akaito. She is giving him a lecture about something, probably about trying to force someone to eat red peppers again. They sit down and Meiko texts me because we she is the only one who I can trust with my secret taboo love. I told her earlier today because I need help.

Meiko texts: Hey buddy…how you doing?

I look to see Kaito's arm around my sister and she is smiling happily. They look like a perfect couple.

I reply: Not doing so well.

Meiko:I can see his is all over her today..itll get better. Maybe there is hope for you both.

I reply: Meiko, you and I both know that will never happen. She looks at me like an older brother.

Meiko:I know..I know, but you can't give up.

I reply: I don't know, all I want is her to be happy..with or without me.

Meiko:I feel really bad and I hate how I can't do anything!

I look to see Akaito hitting on Neru again.

"Come on Neru. You know you want me…" Akaito said with a perverted smile.

"No I don't! I love Mikuo and that's final!" Neru proclaimed.

"But he doesn't love you back, Neru! I can make you happy emotional and physically.." he replied.

"So that doesn't mean I should give up. Love will always find a way!" Neru said while holding onto my arm.

"I'm not giving up." Akaito said with determination. I really do hope he doesn't. Maybe she'll see he is serious and will leave me alone. Meiko and I start talking, but my attention is mainly on Miku. Miku looks like she really likes Kaito, I'm happy for her. I'm just depressed that it's not going to be me she will be thinking about.

**Miku's Point of View**

Kaito is super funny; I love to talk to him during lunch. Why can't I like him? I never really liked a guy before, I know there is a lot of guys who like me, but I never feel that connection with them. I just remembered that moment with Mikuo and I. I feel myself starting to develop a blush across my face. Why am I thinking like that? I mean Mikuo's my brother…with perfect shaped lips..and he's really handsome…NO! NO HES MY OLDER BROTHER! He just an older brother who takes care of me and loves me because I'm his little sister, but he's perfect guy. Guy…not brother…why am I thinking like this?

I look to see Mikuo who is talking to Meiko, but he looks sad. I wonder why, I feel sorta jealous that he is talking to her. Jealousy..I'm feeling jealous like I like him.

"Miku…Miku…Miku-chan!" Kaito said.

"H-huh?" I said.  
"The bell rang. We have P.E." Kaito replied holding his hand out.

"Ah! Sorry. I must have been dozing off again." I said giggling.

"That's fine. You look cute when you're in your own little world." Kaito commented.

I smiled and took his hand. We held hands till we had to go to our locker room.

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I see Miku and Kaito holding hands. I really want to push Kaito away and hug Miku tightly saying she's mine. That is just a fantasy though; all I could do is watch them. I can't do anything; all I can do is pretend that I love her just as an older brother. Now that I realize it, I never tried to win Miku's heart. I think I know what I have to do, and that is stop shying away from my feelings. I know that I have the determination to do it, and if I have to I can stand up for the both of us. I just have to take the first step, but I need to wait a little longer and think through this a bit more.

Suddenly I feel someone drag me away and put me against a wall. I look to see Neru. What does she want?

"Neru?" I asked curiously. She just gave me a smile.

**No-one's Point of View**

Miku starts looking around for Mikuo. She wanted to talk to him about an assignment for a class they had earlier. She looks around and starts to think to herself. Why is she thinking of her brother as a man? Why does she blush and feel nervous around him? Could it be that she is developing a crush for him. The more she thought about it, the more confused she was getting. She was thinking about as a brother and then as a guy who loves her. How come she is realizing this now, on her first day in high school? Miku then thought of them as a couple and what others what think or say about them. She knew that her close friends Rin and Len liked each other. The both of them don't know they have a mutual love for each other. At first Miku thought about it being weird but she realized that Love is Love. It conquers all, and nothing can stop it.

She began thinking about it and decided that she wants to follow her heart. She was starting to look at her very important brother as a very important man in her life. Miku began realizing how everything was making more sense. She first wanted to confirm that she really did like Mikuo. She had to look for him and make sure her feelings are pure. The more she thought about it, the happier she became. Miku then started to think if Mikuo liked her back. What if he felt disgusted about that fact? Right now she wipe that thought out, she needed to make her sure her feeling is real. Then a thought of people judging them came into mind. How would their friends think about it? What about Neru and Kaito? Would they be hated? Is it fair to Mikuo? Could it ruin their futures? She then started walking slower, than she saw to figures behind the brick wall. She went to take a closer look.

When she walked closer to the figures, she started to get a bad feeling. Miku then looked to see Mikuo and Neru. They were kissing. Miku filled with shock, sadness, anger, jealousy, and mostly heart break just stood there. She never felt this painful feeling. As mikuo departed his lips with Nuru turned to see a shocked Miku.

"Miku.." Mikuo said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I see Miku right after I parted away from Neru's forceful kiss. She looked confused and hurt. I've never made Miku looked, so hurt before. It wasn't really my fault though, Neru had no right to kiss me!

"Miku.." I said with worry in my voice. Before I could say anymore I saw her run away. I tried to run to her until I feel a pair of hands hold me back. I look to see a Neru with an evil smirk.

I pushed her away and said, "You knew she was there when you kissed me, didn't you?!" I yelled with anger. I was so mad! Ive never this angry since I found out that Kaito loved Miku.

"Maybe..or maybe not, but why does it matter? Your both siblings." Neru said.

Before I could say anything I realized that she doesn't know my true feelings for my younger sister. I had to think rational and not emotionally. I don't want to ruin things for Miku.

"She is still my sister **NERU**! How would your older brother Nero feel if I did that to you!" I said back to her.

"I wouldn't care. That would be Nero's problem, but you wouldn't do that because he is over protective over me and would try to beat you up. Not including the lecture I would get." Neru said annoyed.

"Well I'm protective over Miku and she is the same with me! What you did was wrong! I don't love you Neru! How else can I tell you! Do I have to spell it out for you to understand! _**I DON'T LOVE YOU!"**_ I said as I ran to go find Miku. I didn't care how Neru felt anymore. She went way to far this time.

**Miku's Point of View**

I can't believe this! Does Mikuo have a relationship with Neru? Why didn't he tell me,…I feel so hurt nad heart broken. I feel like my crush just threw me away and didn't care. Does this sadness in my heart mean I do like him..or even love him? I continued to run and tears started to stream down my face and I ran into Luka.

"Woah Miku, calm down! Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Luke said putting her hands on my shoulders. I just wanted to yell my heart out, but I knew I couldn't. I looked at Luka and hat was enouh for her to know what to do. She is my best friend beside Mikuo. I can tell her all my girl problems and she always listens. She even puts me first before Gakupo, her boyfriend, and Luki, her brother; because we're that close. I'm like her little sister to her, that what she always says to me anyways. She took me far away from the class under our hang our tree.

"Ok tell me everything." She said as we sat down.

I wipe some of my tears and started talking even though the tears kept coming. "I went to see Mikuo because I needed to talk to him. Well I saw him…" I started to remember and more tears came on their own.

"Saw him what?" Luka said interested.

"Kissing Neru.." I said through tears.  
"Neru?! He doesn't like her at all. He doesn't like clingy girls and shes clingy. That's really suspicious, but why are you this upset. I mean I understand because I would be upset with Luki if he kissed a girl he claimed her disliked, but I wouldn't cry this much. Miku…do you like Mikuo?" Luka asked.

Luka always knew what was wrong and never misses the main point, no matter how hard I try to hide it. I had to think about my answer to reply. Would she hate me? Stop being my friend? Will I lose her as a friend? The more I though the less confident I had to tell her.

"You do, don't you?" Luka said.

I looked down afraid of what she would say next. She knew exactly what I felt. I really don't want to lose her. I look up about ot speak until Luka hugged me.

"It's ok Miku..I won't hate you because of this. Love comes in many ways. Rin and Len love each other. I walked in on them making out; I didn't stop being their friend because it's not their fault they feel this way. The same goes with you, ok?" Luka said with a smile. I cried even harder hugging her more tightly. Luka is a true best friend, she is like the best older sister and person can have.

"Please don't tell anyone.." I whispered. She promised she wouldn't. I finally know my feelings for my big brother. I like my big brother and I'm glad I know the truth.

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I keep desperately looking for Miku. I saw her once, but lost sight of her in the crowd. Damn it I thought to myself! I continued to look for her and I stumble upon Meiko and Kaito. Im glad to see her, I grab her arm and pull her aside.

"Woah dude no need to be so rough. Im all yours, you just have to ask." She said in a joking manner. I gave her a serious look and her smile was gone. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Miku, where is she? Have you seen her? Is she ok?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Woah, Woah, first of all calm down. Second all why wouldn't she be ok? Third of all I haven't seen her. Fourth of all why you out of breath?" Meiko asked.  
"Neru forcefully kissed me purposely in front of Miku and Miku ran away. She didn't look happy, more like sad and was about to cry." I said. Meiko was shocked, trying to process what I just said.  
"Neru did what?! Infront of MIKU! Im gonna kick her ass to MARS!" Meiko said. She took the words out of my mouth. Im glad she is one of my best friends. Meiko, Akaito, and Meito are the closet people that I trust.

"You haven't seen her at all?" I asked.

"No, but we should go look for her. Our game of dodge ball is going to start soon." Meiko said and she and I began to look around.

I start thinking of Miku's expression, and how hurt she looked. I never want to see that again, my heart wanted to break into two and then shatter after I knew it was because of me. I can never forgive myself. I can't forgive Neru for making the girl I love sad. I'm so stupid for not pushing away faster. I hope Miku won't hate me, that is my worst fear as a brother and as a person who loves her. I want to protect her and her emotions from all the bad things in the world. I would even protect her from myself, but I showed today that I failed. I don't deserve to be with her.

"Mikuo. If what you said is true and I believe you. Don't you dare think it's your fault. Neru kissed you. As long as you didn't kiss back and do it on purpose, you were completely innocent." Meiko said to give me reassurance.

"Thanks, but her face…" I said with a hint of sadness that I'm trying to hide. That face is still burned into my head. I could already imagine her crying.

"I know you don't want her to be sad, but if you explain she will understand. She is forgiving person. Don't worry Mikuo." Meiko said.

That's all I can do right now is worry. I really don't want her to hate me. I pray she will never hate me. I need her; she is my breath of fresh air. She I my bight light, she is my life. I always try to treat her carefully. It's my job to protect her. I've known that since we were born.

We continue to look for Miku and so far no luck. There have been people talking to us while we are looking. Drama about Neru, her crying and stuff I don't really care for right now. I know she will start a really bad rumor and I'm afraid Miku is going be the center of attention soon. Damn! I'm really starting to get impatient. Right now I can't think about the future, I need to find Miku and that's all. We continue to look until our coaches blow the whistle.

Dodge ball is a dangerous and fun sport. Boys against girls not surprised. That means I will go against Miku soon. I see Meiko doing some hand signals..first one says good luck, then I'm gonna beat you, and to look to roof? What? I pointed to the sky with a confused look. She smacks her forehead and talks with her lips calling me a Baka. She then point to her left and I look to see Neru. She then points to her right. I then see turquoise hair and green eyes. It's the only and only Miku.

_Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I got settled into my new high school! I'm now a freshman YAY! This is a MIKUOXMIKU. If you hate them then please don't read this. Please comment on how I'm doing! I will appreciate it! I really hope you like my story. Romance is coming SOON! Im not gonna ask you to be patience because I can't and I hate it when please say to do that. I'll write soon! BYE_BYE :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I see Miku next to Luka. She is not even looking at me, and looks like she was crying. I see Meiko giving dirty looks to Neru who is over exaggerating about why she is sad. I don't even want to know why she is crying to be honest. I look at Miku and she made eye contact with me then looked away at the floor. Luka is looking at me and I know she is trying to tell me something.

Luka's brother Luki comes next to me and drags me to the back of the court with Akaito, Meito, Gakupo, Nero, and Len. They all look serious and I know why. Nero looks the most upset and I wouldn't blame him. I feel the exact way he feels right now about his little sister crying. The difference is my sister is innocent and has a reason.

"We need to talk Hatsune." Nero said. I knew he was mad at me, and now I have to explain myself even though it won't matter.

"Now no violence you two or else." Gakupo.

"What's going on?" Len said confused.

"You should go to the front and make sure the girls don't get suspicious, Len." Akaito said.

"If this gets out of hand I'm gonna have to call Hsiao." Meito said.

I look over to see Hsiao. He is B.R.S. older brother. He is very strong for his age. He is loved by many girls but it very picky. He likes B.G.S. a lot and she also likes him. B.R.S. likes Rin Okumura.

"Care to explain why Neru came to me in tears saying you hate her." Nero said.

"When did I ever say I hated her?" I said.

"I'm not done. She also said that you kissed her and made Miku fake cry. Miku crying was part of the plan to make it look like Neru was trying to hurt her on purpose." Nero said even angrier.

"What?!" I said.

"You must have done it because you with her before she started crying!" Nero yelled to me.

"Wait a minute. Let Mikuo explain himself." Meito said.

"I want to know why Neru was crying. She doesn't deserve to be sad." Akaito said. I understand he loves her but why her of all people. She is too clingy!

"I know Mikuo and he isn't that type of guy Nero. You a good friend of his, and I'm not saying your sister is a bad person; but she does come up with evil schemes. This won't be the first time she's done something like this. "Gakupo defended me.

"What exactly happened Natsume." Nero said calming down.

"Your sister wanted to talk to me and she said how much she loved me and then kissed me in front of Miku. Miku was upset and probably thinks I lied to her and it upset with me. I told Neru that I didn't love her and I was getting tired of her trying to 'win me over'." I said.

"That is something I would believe." Meito said, "Meiko told me the exact same thing."

"That does sound like something Neru would do." Gakupo said.

"I hate to admit this, but I believe what Mikuo said. I love Neru with all my heart, but I know to choose right from wrong." Akaito said.

"I don't know what to believe. I'm going to talk to Neru and figure this out." Nero walked away mad and confused.

**Miku's Point of View**

It's weird how I only see Len, Hsiao, and Kaito and not the others. I really don't want to see Mikuo right now. I turn to see Meiko calling me over to her, Gumi, and Rin. I walk to them with Luka following behind.

"Miku, can we talk?" Meiko said.

"Y-yah." I replied with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong? You look like you've been crying." Gumi said concerned.

"You can tell us anything Miku..." Rin said.

"Is it about Mikuo?" Meiko said as Luka nodded, "I knew it."

"D-Do you already know that he and Neru were kissing?" I said with worry and sadness.

"They kissed?!" Rin and Gumi said surprised.

"Yah, that's what I heard." Luka said.  
"Well t-"Meiko was cut off by the coaches.

"Alright...READY…SET…PLAY!" They said.

Everyone was running to get a ball. Luka got two and handed one to me. Rin gives me a wink and throws the ball trying to hit her brother Len.

"Play some dodge ball to get your mind off whatever is bothering you for now ok?" Gumi said. I nodded and started to play beside my friends.

Meiko already got 6 boys and Kaito. "Hahaha LOSER!" Meiko said dodging the balls that is trying to hit her. Rin and Len are at war using people as shields and they threw the ball to each other at the exact same time and they were both out. "It totally hit you first!" Rin said. "No way shorty it hit you first." Len said. They continued to argure while they sat at the sidelines. Luka is good at dodging but has a bad arm. Gakupo starts laughing at his girlfriend with Luki because Luka can't throw. They start calling her weak arms ad scardy cat. When Luka is mad, it's best not to mess with her.

Luka got a couple balls and threw them at Luki and Gakupo who are trying to dodge them. She got one and it hit Gakupo's head and hit Luki's cheeck. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND ILL MAKE SURE IT GETS BELOW YOUR WAIST!" Luka said with a ball in her hand. The both of them covered their parts and went to the side. Soon after someone hit Lukas back and she was out.

Now it's B.R.S., Meiko, B.G.S., Neru, me and 2 other girls. The boys have Nero, Akaito, Rin, Hsiao, 1 other boy, and last but not least Mikuo.

"Get ready to die Akaito!" Meiko said with flames in her eyes.

"You wish!" Akaito said shaking his behind to make Meiko more mad.

B.R.S and B.G.S. already know how to get their bf's out, but they don't really care for this game. Neru and Nero look like their having a starring contest. That leaves Mikuo and I. I look to see him starring at me; he won't keep his eyes off me. I've noticed this through the whole game.

Everyone is pretty much out beside Meiko, Akaito, Nero, Nero, Mikuo, and I.

**Mikuo's Point of View**

Now that it's only us, I start to get see how Nero is looking at Miku. He looking like he is going try to get her out. I point Meiko to Nero and she understood. She got one ball and threw it at Nero while he wasn't looking. Then she turned to Akaito and threw a ball to him and he threw one back. It hit him first then her. "I told you I would _BEAT YOUR ASS_!" Meiko said ignoring the fact that she got out. "_You got out big_ _boobs_!" Akaito said. "_So you got out first Santa_!" Meiko said laughing. "_Boob Monster_!" Akaito shot back. "_Red head Barbie doll_!" Akaito said.

Now it's only Neru, Miku, and me. Miku will barley look at me and so I got a ball and thought _**revenge**_ as it got her out. Now I being only my little sister and I, she looks at me while she has a ball in her hand. I have one in mine and everyone in the crowd stop talking and looked at us. It was like a soap opera. I couldn't handle the silence.

"Miku!" I yelled. She looks at me with sad eyes. "If I win you have to talk to me after this game!" I will win, so I could explain myself to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikuos Point of View**

I need to win this; I need to have a chance to explain my innocence. I need her to know that I would never betray or lie to her and how much she means to me…._as a brother_. It's my job to make her happy as a brother and as a protector.

As I get ready to throw the ball to her she looks like she doesn't want to talk.

"Good Luck you two!" Meiko said.

"Wow sibling rivalry. This is going be interesting.." Len said.

'I hope Miku wins..' Neru thought to herself.

**Miku's Point of View**

I really don't want to talk to him yet. I'm not ready to face him yet. I just have to in and keep dodging. I hold the ball in my hands ready to get him. I get the ball and throw it at him. He dodges it. I ran and got another and see a ball coming toward me until I jumped out of the way. There is no way I'm going lose that easily.

It's already been twenty minutes and I'm getting tired. Mikuo is a little tired but he is in really good shape. I get a ball and throw it at him. He grabs it and throws it back. I'm way too tired to move, it hits me and I'm out.

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I finally got her out, and as I suspected. She isn't happy about losing. She walks to Luka and Kaito. She lays her head on Kaito's shoulder while Luka fans her to cool her off. Why does she have to lay her head on _KAITO'S SHOULDER_?! I walk to the boys and sit down.

"Wow you really wanted to win. Miku is pretty good to last that long against you." Gakupo said.

"Yah it was an awesome game!" Len said.

"I'm not surprised that Mikuo won." Akaito said.

"Nor am I." Meito said.

I just listen to them while I start to think of a way to talk to Miku. It's probably best to talk at home. It's not anybody's business but mine and hers. I hope she is not going o be stubborn and not listen. I mean it's cute sometimes, but now it's going to be a problem for me. I hope the school day ends soon.

Now that we are at lunch; Miku would normally sit next to me, but with the current situation…she won't even look at me. I think I should focus on eating right now and talk to Meiko about what I should say. I hope that Meito won't take long to talk to her…wait…is that beer. Oh no their drunk already!

"Meiko.." I said.

"Yah teal cutie?" Meiko said drunk.

"Already, this early?" I said.

"What?! There is no rule for-" Meiko said before Meito covered her mouth.

"BAKA! We could get caught if you announce to the whole school were drinking.." Meito said.

"Sorry.." Meiko said while she hiccupped.

"You're lucky we eat outside where no one pays attention to us." I said.

"Yo, Taito! Over here!" Akaito said.

"Hi bro.." Taito said while walking with Kiku.

I saw Dell with his sister Haku coming our way. Haku goes with Meiko and Dell comes next to me. Haku, Meiko, and Meito are the drinking trio. Miku and I are the leek geeks. Dell alone likes to smoke. Luka and Luki are crazy for tuna. Gakupo loves eggplant; Rin loves oranges, hates bananas while len loves bananas and hates oranges. Kaito is icecream, Akaito is peppers, and Taito is….blood apparently. Taito is a little creepy and his girlfriend Kiku likes…I don't know to be honest. The whole gang is different; there are also the Zatsune twins that also like leeks. They look like Miku and I but darker. That what other people say anyways.

Our groups name is Vocoloid. There are also members like Lilly, Tetio, Neru, Nero, B.R.S., Rin, B.G.S. Hsiao, and etc. There is a lot of us, were known for singing. Our best singer is Miku. Miku is a great singer, dancer, sister, friend…I could go on and on about her. She is the best, and Im glad that she is my sister. I do wish thought that she was my lover instead.

**Miku's Point of View**

Well we finished lunch and only have three periods left until school ends. When does he want to talk to me? I'm way too nervous and upset; I can't even look at him. I'm so nervous; I would talk to Meiko or Meito, but their drunk. They know Mikuo really well, so I take their advice in things he won't tell me about. I need to not focus on the issue right now or Luka and Kaito will be curios.

"Leeks again Miku?" Rin said.

"Ofcourse!" I said happily.

"That's so weird! Leeks are gross!" Rin said eating her orange.

"No it isn't!" I said eating my leek. Leeks are so good.

"Tuna is the best!" Luka said and Luki agreed.  
"Look at my eggplant!" Gakupo said. He put four stick on his eggplant and it look like a eggplant dog?

"Don't play with your food Gakupo!" Luka said eating.

"Yah Gakupo." Luki said.  
"You jealous your food can look this cute!" Gakupo defended himself.

"It looks *Hiccuip* beautiful G-Gakupo *hiccup*" Haku said.

"It looks retarded…" Meito said while leaning on Dell.

"Yah it does." Meiko said.

Dell was smoking, he never gets sick though. I tell him he's gonna die of lung cancer, but he said he won't and that it's impossible. He's been smoking since he was in grade school.

"Dell.." I said.

"What.." Dell said in a not carring way.

"The cigarette…" I said.

"What about it?" Dell said.

"Cmon you know what." I said. He knew I didn't say it to nag, but because I worry.

"No." Dell said blunt. He can be so mean at times.

"I'm not giving up!" I declared.

"Good for you.." He said back. I was so ready to throw my leek at him, but it's not fair on the leek.

I sighed and admitted defeat. Luka starts to shove Gakupo's eggplant down his throat. He doesn't like to eat his 'doogy' until he's bored with playing with it. They are a very funny couple I must say. Luka is very protective over him.

School ended and now I have to go talk to Mikuo. Were walking home right now but its awkward. I don't know if I'm ready yet…am I?


	7. Chapter 7

_I just wanted to say thank you for following my story! I really hope you enjoy it! I know my last chapter was not like me, but I was in a rush to write it. I had a relative come over and I didn't want to be rude. I will make this one longer! There is gonna be some action now! I know your all like when is the romance gonna happen but don't worry its finally happening! I know that some stuff is rated Teen. _

**Mikuo's Point of View**

We are walking home right now and we aren't talking. I guess I wouldn't want to talk if someone I trusted _'lied'_ to me either. Well only a couple more streets and were home.

I turn to Miku who is looking down at the floor and not going to give me any eye contact. She looks really gloomy and depressed. Man I hate the Miku silent treatment. I know I rarely get it, but it's still its sad and I feel neglected by her. It's like unintentional torture to me from her, Miku looks at is as her sulking time. I don't know who taught her that face, I think it was the Kagamine twins. They have a pouty face that Miku always loses to; I think she learned it from them.

Man this walk feels like it's taking hours to get home. I really want to talk to her, but I might as well warm up. Saying her to my little sister isn't hard. I do say good morning, good night, and…_I love you little sis_ all the time. Saying _hi _should be a piece of leek cake. All right Mikuo, you can do this. Just say that one word with two letters.

"H-" Mikuo tried to say before he realized he was at home and Miku had the door open.

Great here comes the hard part. I couldn't even get a _hi_ out of my mouth! Wow you're so great aren't you! Sheesh… what kind of older brother are you. Man if I were in Miku's shoes right now, I wouldn't talk to myself till the day I'm on my death bed. Of course I don't want Miku to stop talking to me for that long!

"Miku, can we sit down and talk?" I asked. I got a nod, and she didn't even look at me. I sighed and sat at the other end of our couch. She probably doesn't want to be near me right now.

"Ok I wanted to explain myself to you.." I said. She looks at me with those beautiful, but sad emerald eyes. Man this is killing me!

"Well Neru wanted to talk to me about something. I didn't know what it was. Well while talking she saw you and kissed me. She knew it would get you mad. When you saw I was trying to push her off and when you ran I told her how I felt and went to look for you. Everything I'm telling you is true Miku.." I hold her hands, "I would never lie to you..Please listen to me. I would never lie to you, ever. I never had and you know that so please..." I kissed her hands, "Believe me and forgive me?"

**Miku's Point of View**

Mikuo's apologizing to me and I can tell he is honest because I can see it in his eyes. He has been looking straight into mine trying to tell me how sorry he is. He doesn't need to apologize to me like I_'m his girlfriend_ or anything. I do feel happy when I think of us together though..

I look up to Mikuo and see his eyes a little watery. I've never seen my brother cry. Last time he cried was when he was 5 and he scraped his knee really bad. Our parents weren't there because they work overseas and our babysitter got a new job so I was just me and him. I was scared and cried but he was reassuring me he was ok while crying. After that day I knew I would be protected and loved by him. I said I never wanted to make him or see him cry ever again.

I went to Mikuo and hugged him tightly. It felt like I was going to _lose him forever_. That this was our last hug we would ever get. _I love my brother_ very much and never wanted to make him cry. I feel so _guilty_ and I want to cry. I did cry and I repeated I'm sorry over and over again.

I can feel a little water on my shoulder and I cry even more. I said sorry even more. I hug him tighter; I never want to let him go. I never want to give him to anybody because…..because…_I love my brother_…_I love Mikuo more than a little sister_ should.

"I-I forgive you Mikuo..Please don't cry..I don't want y-you to cry because of me..Please…I'm begging you." I said through tears while putting my face against his neck.

**Mikuo's Point of View **

I hear Miku crying, because of me. No..it's not because of me…it's for me. I know Miku loves me very much. For the first time in 11 years, I start to cry. I haven't cried in a long time for Miku's sake. This is exactly why; she would feel guilty when it wasn't even her fault. I feel her tears go down my neck, her cold tears. I push Miku away to see her face.

I wipe her tears away and I already stopped crying. I didn't have a right to cry. She looked at me with her emerald eyes, and I look at her and I pull her into a hug. Her breathing is a little fast from all the tears so I lay her close to my chest so she could hear my heartbeat. She slowly starts to calm down. Our heart beats match and I feel as if we are one person. It's like we are each other's life support or oxygen. We can't live without each other and I know I defiantly can't live without her in my life. I can see Miku starting to get sleepy. I lean back and lay her rest on top of me while I get a blanket and I wrap my arms around her.

Mikuo's Point of View

I can hear Mikuo's heart beat and it sounds so soothing. I can fall asleep right here, in his warm arms. He has always been warm to me; I always felt that warm feeling with him. Even when he is shivering cold, I hug him and he feels warm like the spring breeze.

I snuggle closer to his chest and get comfortable. I put my hands on his chest and I start to drift off. I feel him playing with my hair. He used to calm it all the time. He put it up in two pig tails and because of him I wear it like this every day. He also said I looked beautiful with my long hair, so I grew it out and its super long now. I'm glad he has a big part in my life. When Kaito was busy, Mikuo would help me with my singing.

As I feel myself fall asleep he kisses the top of my head. I start to blush a lot, and he chuckled because he probably saw my ears go red.

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I kiss the top of Miku's head to see her blush. She always blushed when I did that, but now it's a darker shade of red. I chuckle and hug her more tightly. I like to hug Miku when it's just us alone. It makes me feel like we're the only two people in the world. I hug her so I know she is really here. That she is in _my arms_ and not some other guys.

I hum her song love is war because it's one of my favorite from her. It sort of reminds me of my love for her. If we ever get together, our love will be a war. We would have to go through hard times, but I know that will never happen. I would protect her and keep her safe. Even if I had to die for her so she could be loved, safe, and happy.

I see her already asleep and so I relax a little. I look at her, hoping nothing would disturb this moment. I want to be like this if I could. Can I? Can I stay like this forever with Miku? Can I even be with Miku at all? Have so many wishes and each and every one of them have to do with Miku.

I start to hear Miku sleep talk again.

"No…" Miku said, "Don't leave me alone….p-please…Mikuo..I-I…"

She what?

"I love you…" Miku said as a tear fell.

Once I heard those words I froze. I had a feeling of happiness, excitement, and hope but I also felt sad. Sad because I knew that she was dreaming and I shouldn't give my hopes up high.

I wipe the tears from Miku's eyes. She probably means it in a brotherly way anyways. Nothing more, that makes me a little depressed but I knew this would be the outcome. I look at her and see her wake up. She stares at me and I look at her. I don't know why but I have an urge to kiss her right now. I know I shouldn't but with her eyes looking like they sort of want me it's getting hard to resist.

I turn away before she could see me blushing; I don't want her to ask why I am red. I don't know how she will act if she found out my taboo feelings for her. She still looking at me, I turn to show her I'm fine then I realize our lips are only inches apart. I lean in and I kiss her.

I feel her kissing back, her soft tender lips kissing mine. Her lips feel so cool. I feel like this is right, my heart starts to beat faster. I open her lips and slip my tongue in her mouth. I start to explore her mouth, and I hear her little moan which turns me on. I kiss her more _passionately _then I have ever kissed a person. I feel out tongues entwine together and I kiss her harder making it deeper. I see her blushing, and I also blush. She opened her eyes a little and they look more beautiful. I am kissing the girl I have loved for so long. I make the kiss deeper before we pull away for air.

This was the best kiss I have ever had and it was with Miku, _my little sister, and love of my life. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi people who are reading my story! I am extremely sorry that I didn't update! It was because of school and a little bit of laziness. I had a writer's block. I don't know if I should make a sequel or just end it with this story. No final decisions yet but if you can. Can you tell me if I should make a sequel? This is not the last chapter yet so no worries. Well beside all that! __**Please comment on my stories!**__ If you have any suggestions to make this story stand out, message me! I will also be making more stories soon of different couples. Well I'll let you read (People: Shut up and let us read) …sorry….well enjoy! :D_

**Mikuo's Point of View**

When we pulled away I looked at her. She was looking down because of…shame…..guilt? I can't tell….she won't let me see her face. Did I just ruin my relationship with her? Will she never forgive me? I don't know what to do anymore if she hates me. I really need her to give me a sign, signal, a sound or anything to know she's alright! I think I'm going go crazy right now!

I really need to see her angelic face…her smiling face that lightens my world. The last time I saw that was too long ago…I pray she doesn't hate me…please don't let her hate me….I need Miku in my life…I don't want to give her to Kaito even if she hates me right now! I may sound selfish, but I'm in love! Miku look at me please…why can't I say that! I need to say something or shell might run away and I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

I still stare at Miku. I try to study her face, I then lay my head on hers and hug her. "Miku, talk to me….please..I-I'm sorry….I just…." I said trying to get the words out of my mouth. Damn it I can't speak….my voice is starting to choke up. "Miku….please don't hate me...Don't leave me….. I didn't mean to make you hate me or think less of me…I need you….I-I know I just kissed you….You may hate me but I don't hate you..I…" I said. I'm gonna _confess_, either she'll reject me and hate me or things will stay the same. I doubt us being together is there..The chances are one in a billion. I know that but she need to know. I

I grab her shoulders lightly and I make her look at me. I stare at her eyes and say. "_I Love You Miku_! I've loved you since we were teenagers! I love your singing, you looks, your attitude, your confidence, your love for everything_, I LOVE YOU FOR YOU_! I love _EVERYTHING_ about you! I know I'm your older brother and you may think that this is wrong and disgusting to you, but I don't. I think were right for each other….I always want to protect you and I don't want any other man than me in your life! I may be selfish, but your.." I pause for a minute holding back some little tears, "_You're my everything_! _Miku Hatsune….I love you more than a brother like me should…"_

**Miku's Point of View**

I look down because I'm blushing madly. I'm too embarrassed for him to see my face, especially because I-I love him. I would die if he saw my face…I mean, who wouldn't be? To be honest I don't know what to say, I'm extremely happy! I think Mikuo loves me back! I need to tell him but I'm too nervous to say anything to him. He is very quiet; he isn't saying anything so that must mean...he regrets it. I kissed back..He probably tried to peck my lips like a brother would…Oh no what have I done? I don't want Mikuo to hate me… I can't speak… I want to run to a corner and cry!

I hear Mikuo….he-he isn't saying things or regret but more like pain…he's sad. W-Wait did he say I might hate him? _NO, THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL_! I want to tell him, _I LOVE HIM_! C'mon Miku say something anything to at least reassure him! I don't ever want to leave him either, I need him too.

He stopped talking…he was about to say something. What is it...I need to look up and see his face. Before I could I feel his hands on my shoulders. I feel the warmth of his hands, but their shaky. Is he nervous? He makes me look up at him. I'm not blushing because I'm shocked. What is he going to say that is serious? He looks me in the eyes and starts telling me…h-he loves me…

I see him telling me all the things he loves about me and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. He really does love me and I love him. H-He looks like he is about to cry.. I don't want him to..Then I heard him say I love you more than a brother should. That is when I knew..He is in love with me.

I stare at his eyes and he is about to cry..I hug him tightly. I'm so happy that words can't express it. I hug him tightly and he slowly wraps his arms around me. I then tell him something that at first I was afraid to say. _"I Love You Too Mikuo..."_

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I feel Miku hug me; I now know she isn't mad at me which is relieving. I then didn't prepare myself for what she said next. I hold her; I put one hand on her head and the other on her back and hold her closely. I feel her warmth and I can smell her fragrance. It overwhelms the air around me, I feel like I'm in paradise. I then hear her say that she loves me too. I was shocked and had to think to myself. I said was I dreaming? Is this an illusion? If it is I wish it would never end. Once I realized I wasn't, I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I didn't think I was this happy, I feel like I'm in heaven.

I hug Miku tighter and I whisper over and over how much I love her. I may be cheesy or clingy, but I have been waiting for so long…So long to know if I was right for her. I waited to see if I would ever get the chance to have true love. Miku is my first love, I loved her for three years so far and I will continue loving her. I will love her even more now that my love will be accepted. I won't have to think about what if anymore. I don't have to keep telling myself that I can't be with her, that I'm not worthy to be with her.

I can feel Miku holding me, like she is cradling me. She is sitting on my lap and I feel her hold me close. She put my head to where I can hear her heart. I know for sure this is real, and that all my waiting, my dreams, prayers, and hopes are being heard. I always wanted what's best for Miku. Knowing that I could be what's best for her makes me the happiest man in love. I know I will treasure her with all my heart, I will never make her regret being in love with me. I don't know if I'm Mikus first love, but I try to be her last one. I want to be with her for the rest of my life.

I know we won't be accepted and I almost forget that. I was so happy and into the moment I almost forgot the hardships we may go through. I could hurt Miku if I get with her. We could be despised and hated; she may never be able to have a future as a singer. I'm such an idiot; I now remember why I kept it from her also. Not only to protect my heart, but also because I wanted to protect her. I hold Miku tighter as I think of more and more bad things that could happen. I wish we weren't related, than we could be accepted. Why…why can't we be happy? What did we do to deserve this? What decision do I have to make to make sure we're both happy?

**Miku's Point of View**

I hold Mikuo close to me and I feel a tear of his. I'm so relieved and happy! Nothing can destroy this moment. Mikuo is my first love and hopefully he can be my last. I may be young, but so what? There are many people at my age that find their lifelong love. I want Mikuo to be mine. I can feel his breathing and he is calming down which means I can relax a bit.

I think about what just happened and how I don't regret a thing that is happening tonight. I wish this moment will never end. I play with Mikuo's hair and he is hugging me tighter, like he is trying to reassure I am here. I want him to know I will always be here for him. If Rin and Len can be together than why can't that be the same with Mikuo and me? What is different? Nothing I can think of, maybe the fact that Mikuo and I may love each other more. To be honest it doesn't matter. What matters is that the feeling is neutral between us. Not a lot of people can say that their first love will love them back.

Mikuo is being quiet which makes me think that he may be sleep. I don't think that is it though because I can feel his fingers running along my back. He seems a little stressed about something. What can it be at a moment like this? Shouldn't he be only thinking about how we are in love? Am I the only one thinking about it? He did say he loved me since we were teenagers. That means he should be happier than me, but he seems more stressed than happy. Why is that? Is there something else on his mind more important than this? Am I over thinking this? Maybe I am, but I have a feeling that something is wrong. I can't figure out what it is though.

I get Mikuo's head and make him look up at me. I was shocked to see his facial expression. Not anger, not compassion, nor love. All I see is….sadness and despair.

**Mikuo's Point of View**

The more I think about the big issue of our love, the more sad and mad I get. I can feel the anger rise in me, but the sadness is in my heart. I don't really know what feeling is taking over at the moment. I know I am stressed but not many people stress about what I'm upset about. I just want a world of where our love can be accepted if not for mine, but Miku's sake. She needs to be safe and have a peace of mind. I would rather have myself take all the blame, guilt, and judgment. I would take the bullet without a second thought for Miku, but I know that can't happen. There are people who will pin point things on her; I don't want her to go through that.

I know I have one wish, the most important wish granted. However I know that the wish of acceptance by everyone won't be granted. This is a wish that must be forgotten. I can't keep hopes on something which I know that has a zero percent chance of happening. The wish with Miku had about a ten percent chance, but now I know that the ten percent was there. This hope of acceptance has a percentage of nothing. Not even I can see a glimpse of hope in this joyous moment. I have always thought of Miku before myself. No matter what the situation is, from the moment my parents took us home to now, I have based my life on her. I may not have been in love with her, but I did know my duties as her older brother.

Miku and I. Our love is taboo and I regret that it is.

**Miku's Point of View**

I'm really worried right now. He is sad, he isn't saying anything. No tears, I see nothing. I just see pain and sadness. "Mikuo?" I said. No answer. "Mikuo?" I said again, still no answer. No movement just pain in his eyes. I start to get scared. "MIKUO!" I yell at him while tears run down my face. "What's wrong? Why aren't you speaking? Are you not happy? Are you disappointed? Did I do something wrong? Did you realize something? Are you regretting my confession to you?! Why are you so…SO SAD?!" I yell while crying. I grab his shirt tightly and the tears won't stop flowing. Why is our moment being run in sadness? Do I not understand something?

**Mikuo's Point of View**

"Miku….." I stop and think about what I am about to say. I want to punch something so badly and blame the world.

"_Miku, I should have never told you I loved you." I said while looking at her. _

_Don't worry there is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll write the other sooner this time like maybe tomorrow! Please comment for ideas! Bye! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone! So I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! Please tell me anything that you think could help me be a better writer OR to make this story better! If you have any ideas for this story, please don't be afraid to tell me. I'll take all of them into consideration! :D Well onto the story for my awesome readers! By the way thank you for following my story! It makes me super happy _

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I look up to Miku. I see that she has a look of pain and anger. More like anger to me than pain. I looked down until I felt her slap me. It was completely shocking. I thought she would run away or cry. I never imagined her hitting me. I look up to her while she has some tears but is trying to hold them back.

**Miku's Point of View**

"Mikuo Hatsune!" I said, "I may not know why you're saying that you should have never told me, but I'm glad you did! I don't care what others say about you or me…I love you! What part of that don't you hear? I'm filled with so much happiness, why worry right now? I want to be with you, Mikuo!"

I put my hands to his cheeks and make him look me in the eyes. I smile at him while I feel some tears stroll down my face. "I love you, and only you. Not Katio, you! You-Your the man that I have been waiting for my whole life. I never felt right with anyone else, but with you I do. You stole my heart Mikuo. Please don't break it…please?" I put my forehead to his and cry softly.

I honestly love him..my brother..no! My one and true love, titles don't matter when you care for someone. What matters is what they feel towards each other. I don't want what happened right now to be forgotten or to be a mistake. Please, let me be with Mikuo. I need him, he's my one and only.

**Mikuo's Point of View**

I see Miku crying and was slowly processing everything she has just told me. I always thought that I would be the one to say that, but I never imagined she would. I am worrying so much about the future that I didn't even ask Miku what she wanted, that was really selfish of me to do that.

"I'm sorry Miku. I didn't ask what you wanted; I just want to protect you that's all." I said this and I hug the teal haired beauty. I love Miku and she loves me back. I look at her eyes and kiss her as softly as I could. She was so warm and soft. I look at her like a glass rose that could break at any moment. I don't want her to break because of me or anyone else. She is so beautiful to look at and now, I can keep her for myself.

I hug Miku tighter and I broke apart the kiss. I make her lay one me as I cradle her like I did when we were younger. I hold her like there's no tomorrow. I feel her warmth, I smell her sent. She looks so safe and trusting. This makes me so happy. What I love the most is that no other man can do what I'm doing. No one can hold her, know her, protect her, or love her like I can.

As the time goes by I think about things that I have forgotten. I forgot the wonderful things, the things that can come out of being with Miku. I have been told I'm such a worry-wart. Which most likely I am, so is Miku.

**Miku's Point of View**

While I'm resting on Mikuo, I start blushing. I hug him tightly while I burry my face into his shirt. I guessing, that we are together, I think? I hope we are! I really love Mikuo! I love that man a lot. Wow..man…he really is one.

I decide to lay my back against his chest and I take one of his hands. I hold onto it as I interlock my fingers. I see how much smaller mine are to his. I've never really noticed how much taller, stronger, and more mature he is than me. I guess I have always considered us equal. You know; I protect him and he protects me. It's something we have done naturally. I never really knew how much I relied on him.

Now that were 'together', I'll be trusting my whole heart and love to him. I know though that he will take care of it. He knows so much about me, like how I get hurt easily and what I love. He knows it all, I mean I know Mikuo. He will try his best to keep me safe and not intentionally try to hurt me. That's it the type of man he is. That is the type of man I love and need.

_I'm sorry this chapter was shorter! I hope you will continue reading my story! _


End file.
